Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 25,\ 31,\ 43,\ 59}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 31, 43, and 59 each have only two factors. The factors of 25 are 1, 5, and 25. Thus, 25 is the composite number.